trouble between 2 worlds pt1
by Zero the fox
Summary: 4 Friends travel to the world of spyro, one of them is semi posesed and only one of the others knows. When they arrive they are sepperated. The only questions... What do the dragons think and can they stop the rise of the dark master? (some swearing) [this story follows the events of 'the eternal night and dawn of the dragon
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO AND WELCOME TO MY NEW STORY, PRE WARNING THIS STORY WILL NOT BE UPDATED QUICKLY, MAYBE A CHAPTER A MONTH OR 2. BUT YOU ARENT HERE TO SEE ME RAMBLE ON, YOUR HERE TO READ MY NEW STORY!**

**also, if you like five nights at Freddy's and/or lemons then check out BLUEEYESREDDRAGON5 (I know him IRL)**

* * *

"hurry up, we need to get to the top or we'll miss it" Jarred yelled down to his friend, Deegan. Jarred was wearing his usual gear, blue shirt, blue jumper, white monster energy pants and his iconic blue fingerless gloves. "why... are... you... so fast... when climbing... mountains?" Deegan slowly followed his friend who was jumping up and down in excitement... literally. Jarred looked down to see Deegan almost crawling up after him Jarred just sighed and sat down," if you keep this up we are going to miss it. it only happens once every ten years and its in a different spot every time, It was almost impossible to find out where it was appearing this year and I don't think ill be able to find it again," Jarred started to climb up the mountain again, leaving Deegan behind," um quick question, what is it called again?" Deegan tried to speed up but it just lead to discomfort, Jarred sighed,"it's called the Inglatur lights (ing-late-er), for the hundredth time,is it really that hard to remember, its one word, why can't you remember one word," Deegan frowned," what kind of name is that? wait a hundred times... really?" Jarred just shrugged," and meanwhile why you are forgetting words im AT THE TOP!" Jarreds yelling nearly made Deegan lose balance, luckily the mountain top wasnt very steep,"did you even bring any gear?" Jarred laughed at his friends question," I brought it two days ago using the ski lift" Deegan started running," you little, why didn't you tell me there was a ski lift, im going to kill you" Jarreds eyes narrowed " oh shit" Jarred started running in circles with Deegan behind him.

10 minutes later

"you could have waited untill I explained everything before trying to kill me you know" Deegan just shrugged "where's the fun in that?" Jarred facepalmed and sighed watching as Deegan sat down and started smoking a 'life stick' (a healthy version of a cigarette) one of Jarreds creations that actually worked "when does it start again?" Jarred frowned, and turned his head," ask again in 10 minutes," Jarred started to write in his journal, the cover only had 1 thing, a dragon head made of metal inside a waxing moon. Deegan was about to ask his question again when a loud explosion went off towards the edge of the mountain and it started to shake, " Jarred! whats going on?" Jarred laughed," its starting" Deegan watched as a small dot of light appeared and slowly grew bigger, streaks of colour slowly crept out of the light and circled the point, then with a flash of light the streaks darted inward and the light expanded creating a large hole, Deegan looked at Jarred ready to ask a question when a large wind started to pull him towards the swirling vortex, he watched in horror as all their gear was pulled in followed by Jarred, Deegan managed to grab a extruding rock but lost his grip as another quake shook the mountain sending him after his friend

* * *

a mysterious figure watched as a vortex appeared int he sky, "this is it, if he doesn't come now than we are all doomed, the porphacy must come true," the figure watched as several dots fell from the vortex," it is time, I must bring 'him' to the others" the creature stepped into the light revealing his blue scales, the figure was a dragon and his destiny was starting to unfold

* * *

**ALRIGHT EVERYONE I HOPE YOU LIKE CHAPTER 1 OF MY NEW STORY AND NO OCS! I ALREADY HAVE THE FULL CAST PLANNED OUT SO DONT COMPLAIN.**

**HERE IS THE LIST OF OCS:**

**JARRED- ME**

**DEEGAN- BLUEEYESREDDRAGON5**

**LATER:**

**TAZER- ME**

**HAYDEN- FRIEND(NOT ON FF)**

**TAZWAR-FRIEND(NOT ON FF)**

**HYDRA- BLUEEYESREDDRAGON5**

**ZERO SIGNING OUT**

**ALSO, I WONT EVEN BOTHER WITH THE DISCLAIMER BECAUSE... WELL... THE WEBSITE IS CALLED 'FANFICTION' FOR A REASON RIGHT?**


	2. Chapter 2

sorry for the long wait but progress has been slow, from camping to school to friends to... videogames sorry but i just haven't had time to work on this story, please understand that as of year 10 shit gets real and there is practically no time for me time or story time again sorry and goodluck with your own story's

zero signing out for a while


End file.
